loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi Ichinose
Takumi Ichinose is one of the central male characters in the anime, manga, and live action films NANA. He's formally the lover of Reira, growing up with her, and is the current abusive love interest and wife of Nana Komatsu. Appearance Takumi is a 6'1" tall young adult man in his early 20s. He is noted as being handsome with long black hair that reaches his shoulders, which Nana comments she wishes he would never cut it. He has grey eyes and a pierced ears, mainly wearing either a sliver stud or a small silver hoop. When going out, he wears aviator sunglasses. Personality Positive traits: #Takumi in general is expansive and down to Earth person. #Ambitious, even as a child, he wanted to find something that only he can do and was willing to reach success. #He and Nana K. both have the ability to bounce back from almost any set back. They are so focused on the next best thing that they have very little time to linger on what makes them sad. #Workaholic and passionate, he invests himself entirely in what makes him excited and inspired until the fire will burn out. #Endowed with the faculty to adapt himself to circumstances and to use them as a springboard. #He always does what he thinks is right and he keeps on going. That is what others love and hate about him all at the same time. #Has a strong sense of right and wrong. #He tends to be free of all kind of preconceived notions or judgments which allows him to love unconditionally, unlike many others. He didn't discriminate Reira for not being as everyone around, when they first met, he was rather fascinated. It was important to Nana K., that he loves her for who she is presenting herself to be in the moment, unlike others, who would rather love the nice image in their heads. #He appears to be elegant and sophisticated when he needs to make impression (for example when visiting Nana K's family). Negative traits: #Takumi is straightforward and honest to the point where it makes him tactless. He says what he believes is truth, without considering feelings of others. #Inclined to consider love as a competitive sport which necessarily implies winners and losers. #Impatient, He often push the things too hard. Shion once said, that to push everybody so hard as he does, he needs to push himself the most, and he probably would die in a battle one day. He also has tendency make decisions for others, especially when others show indecisiveness or just try to slow down. #Irascible, his anger flares up quickly and he often loses his temper. But once anger cooled off, will bear no grudge. #He is overconfident, often behaves as if he was perfect. #Takumi is autocratic and street-smart person, partially because he needed to do everything by himself and could rely only on himself ever since he was a child, due to growing up in disfunctional family. Other traits: #In romantic relationships he is often shown as inconsistent and not really diving too deep. Similarly to Nana K. he can be deeply connected and deeply happy in any given moment, despite the fact that the moment might be short lived. He is adventurous and will put everything on the throw of the dice just to see what happens. Therefore some people see him as reckless and sometimes wasteful or even hurtful and shallow, womanizer. #He loves home-cooked food and completely hates cup-ramen, because he ate tones of cup-ramen in his tough childhood before learned how to cook himself. Relationships Reira He looked after Layla since they were children and always harbours a protective, brother-like care for her despite her love for him. He thinks of her as "My sacred angel that I could never violate. Reira was my sanctuary. I needed something like that in this dirty, disappointing world.” Layla openly declares her desire to become his lover, saying that after all their years, it's always him more than anyone else who she loves and wants. Takumi has said more than once that he only loves Layla as a sister but eventually gives in to comfort her and prevent her self-destruction because Shin can't be there for her. Nana Komatsu He met Nana K. through Nana O. when he came to play mah-jong. Nana K. was a die hard Takumi fan and sought comfort from him when she felt excluded from Nana O.'s world. The supposed one night stand (the next day) eventually became an affair as he expressed that he wants Hachi to be only his. Though he doesn’t want to admit it, he began to care deeply for Hachi and admitted to Ren that he misses her. However his business priorities (abroad and such) always came first, leaving a neglected, lonely Hachi to one-sidedly end the relationship with a phone call and begin a relationship with Nobu. When Takumi returns and learns of Hachi's pregnancy, he accepts the child and proposes to Hachi, despite the uncertainty whether it is his or Nobu's and how it may hurt his career. This seems to be by a mix of possessiveness and caring towards Hachi, as Nobu is not financially ready to support Hachi and the baby. After they become engaged, Hachi becomes a "High-Class Housewife" in a lavish home they share in Shirogane. She welcomes Takumi with her home cooking, and they share intimate talks in the bathtub. Takumi confesses his love to Hachi in a shared bath moment. He also tells her she doesn't have to keep their relationship a secret from their friends and family, and expresses his desire to meet Hachi's family. However, work is still his priority and his playboy habits continue; though he is relieved to have a wife who understands and accepts him. (The second time they slept together, Takumi told Nana about how his career kept him from maintaining a relationship; to his shock, Nana showed a complete understanding that Trapnest's work had to come first over Takumi's personal desires.) Takumi is afraid that Nana will leave him, admitting to Ren that if she left him, everywhere he goes will be a battleground and if he is to go to hell, he'll drag along his band mates, but still wishes for Nana and Satsuki (the baby) to live happily. Currently they are married but he is shown living in England with their son Ren while, Nana lives with their daughter Satsuki at Shirogane. Takumi and Naoki are helping his wife look for the missing Nana O. while keeping an eye on Reira who refuses to sing unless Ren (the child) accompanies her. He and Naoki discuss about his wife living with him in England, but she wanted to be in Japan in case Nana O. returns. Gallery Takumi Ichinose1.jpg Takumi Ichinose2.jpg Takumi Ichinose3.jpg Takumi Ichinose4.jpg Takumi Ichinose5.jpg Takumi Ichinose6.jpg Takumi Ichinose7.jpg Takumi Ichinose8.jpg Takumi Ichinose9.jpg Takumi Ichinose10.jpg Category:Male Love Interest Category:NANA Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Abusive Partner Category:Musical Love Interest Category:Manga Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest